


Army physical

by LadyMorgan



Series: The game of the ... Two angels without wings/ Teil4 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Medical Kink, Roleplay, Slash, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Does it hurt, ****? He asked innocently."A little bit, Captain," Cas muttered, and that was not even a lie, and with both hands he clung to the supportsof the couch, breathing heavily."Good, learn to love the pain because it will be your companion in the coming weeks and months."





	Army physical

 

Eva looked up at Dean and her husband, who looked damned good in their army uniform.

She herself had put on a white coat over her underwear and was working as a general practitioner, and everyone was waiting for the fourth member to take over the lead role.

Cas waited in the anteroom, wearing only his boxer shorts. Excited and eager for the following, he let his fingers crack before he hesitantly knocked on the door and waited to be called in.

It was not a friendly or warm ‚come in‘ he had hoped for, but it came in a harsh command tone from Dean.

"What's your name?" The question came from him, who had buried his gaze in the documents and paid no attention to Cas.

"**** Cas," answered the respondent as if shot dead.

"Age?"

"18, since yesterday."

"Sorry, but there is no birthday cake."

Of course it came from Gabriel and everyone had to resist a small grin.

This was followed by some routine questions about the school, interests and hobbies, about the current economic and political situation in the country and in the world. And where he would most like to be used.

After Cas expressed his desire to become a paratrooper, or to be employed by the undersea divers, and to be trained as a sports teacher for his sporting ambitions after the army time, Dean laughed at him briefly and shook his head.

Amused, he put away his notes and leaned back in the chair, crossed his arms over his chest and looked at him.

You can forget that with the paratroopers, ****. You will be deployed where the army thinks is right."

Cas lowered his head in disappointment and Gabriel wrote everything diligently.

After a brief pause, Dean added that they could talk about frogman's theme, and Cas's face made a small smile again.

"But we have to sort out three things in advance," he went on seriously.

"Firstly, the service is 14 instead of 9 months, but we will look for a place to study as a sports teacher and you will definitely get it. Is this a problem?"

"No sir!"

"Secondly, ****, you can be used for dangerous missions around the world. Would you be ready for a signature? "

"Where do I have to sign?" Came the quick counter question.

"Third, and most important of all, you have to undergo Dr. Leutnant ****'s extensive and comprehensive medical examination, and frankly, only very few can do it."

"Yes, sir!" Cas answered, who was in good shape anyway and had no reason to worry.

"Pants down and come a little closer, we are no longer the youngest and need to see what we are dealing with."

This command came from the doctor herself and Cas swallowed but dropped his pants.

 

He looked at the three in turns and folded his hands behind his back.

"Well, at least he did not put his hands in front of his cock," Gabriel grinned, nodding encouragingly.

"Turn around and finger on the floor!"

Cas did as he was told and stood a little longer in this posture than necessary, but only so that the other three could enjoy the sight.

"Well, I think we can work with it, I need the results of your medical examination of this young man as a fighter swimmer for Unit AE 1 as soon as possible. Take the documents, I'll follow you soon." With these words he gave Eva the notes and that disappeared in the playroom.

"And you‘ll wait here until you are called in!"

Dean nodded to Cas, who sat in the chair next to the door.

Gabriel retreated to the small couch where he had everything in view and thought about his own medical examination.

 

That was already 20 years ago, but these were probably drastic experiences that only a few men forgot.

Everything had a purpose. So it was with this thing. The country needs obedient soldiers. People who think for themselves or who would dare to rebel are not welcome. For the simple reason that you can not attack neighboring countries with such free spirits. These people would not want to do that. Well, what the country needs are intimidated and obedient subjects, and that usually has to be educated first.

This inspection is nothing but a promising method that achieves exactly this goal. And that's why you do it at a young age, not at an advanced age.

When you stand naked in front of the commission, you quickly learn to adapt in this way, and above all, you learn that you are worth nothing. Naked, under dressed, everyone feels vulnerable.

Previously, Gabriel had disturbed that, today he loved it. But the people with whom he could experience that were not strangers either. They were his family.

But if you stand naked in front of the officers, if the genitals are presented to the authorities, if you have to turn around and show your ass, then even the strongest man will be small and weak. At least from that moment on, every personal resistance collapses and the individual can be educated. When you finally get over that, then you have no privacy left to defend, nothing is more personal to you.

The Inspection is only the first, but a very important step to intimidate young people, to humiliate them and to break their resistance. Everything is examined and that very conscientiously and thoroughly.

This, of course, was another situation. But then, as a young man, it was awful, humiliating and embarrassing to show his privacy to strangers.

 

In the meantime, Eva was fully in her element and in the process of controlling Cas‘ health. Dean took over the role as secretary. In between questions were asked again and again, even very intimate.

"When did you last have sex?"

"Never, Captain," Cas stammered, and this answer came a little hesitantly.

"A virgin, then?" Dean smiled at him, who immediately turned red as a tomato.

"You are a handsome young man, why?"

"Sport is more important to me."

"But you will masturbate, right?"

"Almost never, captain."

 

"So Cas, may I call you by your first name?" Eva asked and looked at him invitingly, whereupon he nodded hesitantly. "So you really want to become a frogman?"

"Yes," he answered very timidly.

"You know that everything, but also everything has to be in order with you, because only the very best achieve that goal."

"I know," he stammered nervously. "But that's my goal."

"Do you really want that, Cas?" Eva asked again as she pressed his tongue down with a stick to check his throat and teeth.

"Yes," Cas choked and looked her in the eyes.

"Then let's test you," she answered sternly.

She patted his back with her palms and fists and measured the width of his cross and upper arms, chest and abdomen and handed the numbers to Dean, who wrote them down. With a firm grip, Eva took his penis in her hand and explained.

"Do not be surprised, but is it the rule to determine the size or do you know exactly?"

She winked at him, but he denied and shook his head.

Of course, these touches were not without consequences, and Cas felt like his cock was slowly filled with blood. But he stared directly at the ceiling and tried to control himself.

She pulled the foreskin back and with a little targeted jerk a little further, and Cas had to pull himself together so as not to cum. He gasped for a moment, but Eva just gave him a quick smile.

Then she measured everything again in a stiff state and then devotes herself extensively to his testicles. Cas moaned softly and reflexively closed his eyes at these touches.

"What's this?" Dean yelled at Cas. "What do you think of where we are here? In a sex club or what?"

With a stroke of the whip on his butt he brought him back to the here and now.

Somewhat perplexed, Cas flinched and looked intimidated at Dean.

But then Dean did not hesitate to tease him with the whip, gently rubbing his sensitive parts up and down to bring Cas back to his arousal level. Again his cock began to change shape and size, again he was brought back to reality with a painful blow.

 

"I think we'll continue with the second part in between, the sports test."

Eva sat down on the chair and left the field to Dean.

This was followed by squats, pushups and sit ups. Cas was in good shape but Dean pushed him to his limits.

"Stretch out your arms," he demanded, placing 5lb weights into Cas's hands.

Alternately, Eva and he asked Cas questions. General knowledge. And every time he gave an answer, there was something sweet or sour. Dean stroked alternately with his hands and lips on Cas's body or hit him with his hand or whip on his ass. The effort to hold up his hands, the alternating emotions of arousal and pain brought Cas to the edge of madness and required his entire concentration.

After he was allowed to relieve his hands, Dean put clothespins on his nipples and on his testicles and continued with some caresses.

The initial pain turned to pure lust and he began to moan unrestrained, but Dean tore off the clothespins and brutally brought him back to the present. Yes. Dean was also a small sadist and he liked this game, that was clear to the other three at the latest at that moment.

"Fine ****, that's enough for now. Doctor, move on."

 

"Please lie down on the couch Cas, I will continue with the examination."

Eva rose from her chair and smoothed her coat, put on a new pair of rubber gloves and took his penis in her hand.

"I'll measure temperature now, relax."

Slowly she pushed the thermometer into his urethra, whereupon he groaned softly, pressing his head deep into the couch and closed his eyes.

"Are you in pain? If so, I need to get to the bottom of things."

Cas, who was still holding his breath to make no noise, thought for a moment what the correct answer would be and nodded slightly. It was not painful what she did, but he did not mind any extra treatment.

"Captain, please give me the dilator, I have to check if the urethra is clear."

He felt his own pants tighten as it made him incredibly horny to watch Cas while his lust intensified as the narrow rod sank deeper and deeper into his penis.

With light up and down movements Eva also stimulated it from the outside and Cas buried his hands deeper into the couch and tried as well as possible to suppress his noises.

"Very good," she commented as she removed the dilator. "Get up and lean over the couch, I'll measure your temperature again, do not worry, it does not hurt."

Fearfully he looked over his shoulder at Eva and tensed as she put on the thermometer.

"You have to cooperate, relax."

She gently put her finger over his entrance and a hand reassuringly on his shoulder.

"Hold the thermometer, I'll be right back." She addressed these words to Dean, who, of course, teased Cas with the thermometer and elicited a subdued moan.

 

"I read in your vaccination record that your tetanus vaccine is due, I'll do it right here."

_‚What? That was not agreed!‘_

With a swab, she disinfected a small spot on his butt and before Cas could protest, she chased the needle into his flesh, whereupon he hissed. Of course, apart from a few drops of water, there was nothing in the syringe. Dean patted Cas's ass sympathetically, but could not resist a slight grin.

"We still need a sperm sample," Dean interjected. "Turn around ****. How far are you ready to go to become a frogman?"

"I do everything," Cas answered, and Dean nodded wickedly.

And then Dean did something that none of the three expected.

He not only gave him a blowjob that was really impressive, he then got up, grabbed Cas by the hair, pulled his head back, put his lips on Cas's and injected him with his own sperm, which he immediately swallowed.

Gabriel and Eva remained in open mouth. Not only that it was incredibly arousing to watch, none of the three would have thought and Eva threw Dean an appreciative look.

"You passed the test," Dean laughed, licking his lips.

 

"We have another test, it's about body control in preparation for the final exam," Eva announced after she regained her composure. "Please kneel down on the lounger and spread your legs."

Her fingers were playing at his back door and she had quickly sunk two.

"And you have never had anal sex?" She asked ironically. "There is a lot of space here."

"No," Cas replied and everyone had to bite their lips to keep from laughing.

Dean took a vibrator and as Eve pulled out her fingers, he pushed it in until Cas let out a loud moan. Slowly he raised the vibrations to the highest level and massaged his cock. Cas's body was cramping wildly, and it was not long before he gasped and began to writhe.

Just before the redeeming orgasm, Dean pulled the vibrator out and picked up the next instrument.

"These are ten balls of different sizes, and if at least seven fit in, you've passed the test."

Gradually the anal beads disappeared in his body opening. Seven had already been reached. But Dean also found room for the remaining three. Slowly he pulled out the beads again and the three enjoyed the sweet sounds he could elicit from Cas.

 

Meanwhile Eva had made herself comfortable on the gynecological chair and stroked herself with her eyes closed. The whole situation had heated her up and she moaned softly.

"And now fuck her," Dean told Cas, who only looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" He asked, slightly perplexed and slipped back into his role as a virgin. "Now. Here?"

"Yesterday Sleeping Beauty. This was an order, soldier. Make her scream!"

"Come here, I'll show you how to do it," Eva grinned, reaching out her hand.

Cas turned a little clumsy but slowly he found his rhythm. They both groaned in unison, until Dean pulled him away just before his climax. Meanwhile, he had gotten rid of his clothes and forced the black-haired on his knees.

"Open your mouth!" He snapped, pushing his cock deep into Cas's throat.

Some suppressed suffocating sounds were the result, but Cas did a good job.

Then Dean pulled him mercilessly back to his feet and laid him with his upper body on the couch. With one hand on his neck he pressed his head into the soft leather and with the other he put the  tip of his cock to the excited twitching anus of the other. Without pausing once, he pushed his entire length into it.

"Does it hurt, ****? " He asked innocently. 

"A little bit, Captain," Cas muttered, and that was not even a lie and with both hands he clung to the supports of the couch, breathing heavily.

"Good, learn to love the pain because it will be your companion in the coming weeks and months."

Dean grinned and started pushing him hard.

After a few minutes, he released him and motioned him to go back to the chair and finish what he had begun.

Cas sank back into Eve and gave her the most beautiful feelings. Dean came back from behind and it was not long before Cas did not know what to do with his feelings, because he entered Eva for a moment, spitting himself on Dean the next.

Well aware of his magical point inside, Cas changed the angle a bit and shouted lustily the next moment.

 

Gabriel had made this situation so hot, so he asked himself if he should join. But unfortunately he had to admit that Dean was a bit too big for him ... or he himself too small.

But it did not bother Gabriel to just watch, on the contrary. It gave him a kick to watch his wife and his lovers, who slowly dissolved in the intoxication of their feelings. The moaning and wheezing was like music in his ears and the smell of sex made him horny.

 

Dean had the effort written on his face. His heart was racing like crazy and the sweat dripped into his eyes.

But that was Dean. He always wanted to do everything perfectly and pushed to his limits. At first, it was not easy for him to let himself go in the presence of others and listen to his body. Outwardly, Dean was always the controller, the one who always finds that no trouble. But that was not always so, it was a long process and that had many hurdles.

 

Cas was holding on to the chair with all his might, for his legs were now made of rubber, threatening to give in at any moment if he had not been so well trapped.

It was not long before he came deep into Eve with a deep moan, and while he was tense, his face twisted with pleasure and relief, it had happened to the other two as well.

"Welcome to the team." That was all Dean brought out before he lay exhausted on the floor, closing his eyes with a grin.

 

In the next part ...

Cas enjoyed being chased by Dean


End file.
